A Sweet Valentine
by GeassReaction
Summary: GgioxSoiFon; Ggio seems to want a certain Taichou as a Valentine and plans to make Valentine's Day memorable to her. First GgioxSoiFon Fic.


So like yeah, Valentine's Day is in this month of February. So I decided to write one for GgioxSoiFon since I started to imagine those as a Valentine's couple. I really love those two. It just came to my thought out of nowhere so when you read this you'll see what I imagined.

Disclaimer; Don't. Own. Bleach.

* * *

"So what are you doing for Valentine's day, Taichou?"

"Va..lentine's Day?"

"Yeah! It's only few days away."

"So it is.."

Soi Fon, Rukia, and Hinamori sat down in the fields close by the Seireitei for lunch hang out. Rukia and Hinamori had known Soi Fon had barely anytime to have a pleasant lunch and it had out came to this. Having to witness this, Soi Fon was getting aware of most of everyone talking about Valentine's Day. She placed her bento box on her lap as she look at Rukia and Hinamori.

"I quite don't know yet. I wasn't one of those talking about that day. But, what would you be doing, Rukia?"

"She has a date with Ichigo." Hinamori giggled as Rukia blushed and slowly nodded. Soi Fon smiled and chuckled. "How pleasant."

"Oh yeah? Well I know someone has a date with Hitsuguya taichou."

The lieutenant blushed as Soi Fon and Rukia chuckled with each other.

* * *

The days past and Valentine's Day arrived in almost a blink of an eye. Soi Fon entered her office and walking to her desk. She witness small boxes of chocolate, assuming that someone must have snuck into her office and place it here for her to see. It was even the very first thing she noticed quite unexpected once she walked in the room. There even few letters, she had begun to read through and they ended with "_Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer."_

She set the letters down and opened one of the boxes. A knock on the window startled her as she dropped the box and turned to her window. '_Who..?' _

The Taichou stride to the window and opening it. "Hello? Is someone here to see me?" She poked her head out a bit.

"Hey."

She turned to her head to the left and seeing Ggio Vega.

"Vega? What are you doing here?"

It's obvious Ggio had climbed to the roof and knocked on the window of her office and he was crouching down to the left side of the window. "What? I can't visit you or anything, Taichou Fon?"

Soi Fon sighed and sat down on the window sill and look into his golden eyes. "And you shouldn't be climbing to my window like that."

He shrugged and sat near her leaning against the wall that it broke the gaze when the two were staring into each others' eyes.

"Vega. Really, what have you come here for?"

Ggio slowly turned his own body so he'd be facing her again. "You do know what today is, right?"

"I know. Valentine's Day."

"So I was wondering.. If you can. If you Like to meet me late afternoon way before sunset. Outside of the second division quarters."

"… You're not serious are you?"

"Huh? No, no, no, no! I mean it!" Ggio stammered and the color red became slightly visible on his cheeks. "Really.. Just so you have someone for Valentine's Day."

It went deadly silent. He witnessed the crimson color on Soi Fon's face like she was burning. He smiled. _'She does look cute…'_

"What are you looking at?"

"Huh-wha? Oh nothing. So what do you say?"

"I suppose I can't resist such a request."

"Oh, great. Well I'll see then!"

He jumped off the roof and in a blink of an eye he was gone. Soi Fon closed the window and walking back to her desk. _'… Wait, "Have someone for Valentine's?" Oh. It's obvious this meet him thing is for this day.'_

_

* * *

_

_It's already late afternoon.'_ Soi Fon leaned against the gate before the second division quarters' yard as she awaits for Ggio's arrival.

"Hey, Soi."

Knowing that voice and feeling a pat on her shoulder she turned seeing Ggio standing and his hand was behind his back. He pulled out his hand that held a rose for the taichou.

"Ggio.."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

She held the rose in her hand and inhaling the sweet scent. The rose was purely crimson red in a bright exposure. The stem was thorn less. A bright thorn less sweet scented rose she received.

"It's lovely."

"You up for a walk?"

He gestured his hand to her as she directed her head up looking at him. He grinned and she smiled as she inhaled the rose again.

"It'd be my pleasure." She agreed and took held of his hand.

* * *

"Soi Fon. Look. Have you noticed the full moon?" Ggio whispered as he laid his head on her lap. His gazed towards the moon.

That made her glances up at the night skies. The moon was the caused for the night to be so bright. "Yeah.."

The two were sitting on the grass. The area was surrounded with cherry blossom trees, making the area a beautiful view.

A memory had played in her mind. She had recalled a moment similar to this kind right now. The full moon and the cherry blossoms reminded her of the promise she made to Yoruichi and resulted to being deceived.

She grimaced a bit looking away from the moon and focused her gaze to the tiger arrancar that remained resting on her lap. Ggio could feel her stare as he leaned back to return the gaze up at her.

"Why the long face, Taichou?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on. Smile, you fool. Why do you think I took you out here?"

"… Right." She began to form a smile, but it was a small one.

He rolled his eyes and sighed closing his eyes. He raised his body lifting himself and still remained close. He opened his eyes revealing golden hues and smirked at her.

He gently pinned her down against the grass receiving him a small gasp from her. He was smirking at her still. Soi Fon remained lying beneath him and slightly flushed as she began to struggle for freedom. "Vega" She nearly exclaimed to him. "Let go—mmh!"

Lips of his pressed against her own that silent her. Failing her struggle for freedom, she felt her body relaxed and froze. She had the sensation of being breathless at the moment. She felt his fingers entwine with her's and holding his hand. She slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

At first she felt like she was in a dream. But she realized it wasn't. This was really happening. She didn't believe it. But it's true.

He pulled away. She eyed him feeling a bit disappointed and wanting to kiss him more. She was still held down below him.

"I know you are going to hurt me for this. But, just this _once_… Let me do this."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he captured her lips with his before.

He began moving his lip over her's to deepen the kiss. His lips movement was slow. She returned the kiss deeply. They began performing a lovingly deep kiss.

This close. The first time he ever held her so close able to inhale her sweet scent and taste her lips. He didn't like it. He loved it. The presence was too magnificent that he never wanted to let her go. Wishing this night wouldn't end.

He pulled away just in time before she could run out breath, knowing one needed air to breathe. They both were breathing lowly to catch their breaths. He slowly pulled away off of her figure and sat next to her. He supported her to sit up properly and scoot closer to her.

Ggio lean his head against her chest. Soi Fon pulled him into her embrace. Ggio had his arms around her waist as he closed his eyes leaning against her.

"_Love you_, _Soi Fon."_

"_Love you too, Ggio."_

"Happy Valentine's Day, love."

* * *

-End;

Hoped you like it. Oh. I decided to write about these two since there seems to be lack of GgioxSoiFon Fanfics. And I really love both Soi Fon and Ggio Vega.

Reviews would be nice;


End file.
